


Sent But Not Delivered

by marksdolphin



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst mostly, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 21:10:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6024985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marksdolphin/pseuds/marksdolphin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of the text messages that John tried to send to Sherlock after his fall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 16:42

Don't be dead, Sherlock. Just don't be dead. Is that too much to ask? - JW

**_Sent_ **   
**_Unable to deliver_ **


	2. 17:05

How long are you going to keep this up for? You can't be dead. -JW

**_Sent_ **   
**_Unable to deliver_ **


	3. 20:24

Sherlock you absolute dick turn your phone on.

**_Sent_ **   
**_Unable to deliver_ **


	4. 04:15

Can I tell you something? Promise you won't roll your eyes or something, though. But you probably will, it's the sort of thing you'd not approve of being said. But anyway, I guess you're not here to tell me not to say it, are you? The flat feels empty without you. I've spent all day wandering around clearing up the remains of your most recent experiment. You'll have to finish that off when you come home. Come home soon, Sherlock. I miss you.

**_Sent_ **   
**_Unable to deliver_ **


	5. 11:50

There's a man knocking at the door asking for your help. I guess he hasn't seen the papers. You're all over them. Your death seems to have bought about a lot of publicity for you. You wouldn't like that, would you? I doubt you'd enjoy it. The pictures are all of the crime scene. Why are they all of the crime scene, Sherlock? There are so many better pictures of you, happier pictures. I have a lot of them on my phone, I don't think you knew I took them though. You'd hate them, I bet. You never did see the point in such things, did you? Maybe when you come back I'll delete them if you ask nicely. Come back, Sherlock. -JW

**_Sent_ **   
**_Unable to deliver_ **


	6. 18:50

I went to see my therapist again today. Mrs Hudson suggested it would be a good idea and I suppose she was right. My therapist wasn't really much use though, she just made me tell her you were dead. But you're not dead, are you? You're Sherlock Holmes, you can't be dead. This is the trick. Not all the cases you've solved or your intelligence but this is the trick. The trick is your death because you're not really dead. Am I right? I know I'm right Sherlock, you have taught me a few things. -JW

**_Sent_ **   
**_Unable to deliver_ **


	7. 03:47

I know you're dead. Of course you're dead. I saw you jump from that rooftop with my own eyes. So excuse me for my consistent attempts at contacting you, I'm just human. Humans do these weird things, don't we? We feel as though shouting into the void with no hope of getting a response will somehow make us feel better. And it does. You wouldn't know, I suppose. I guess I did bring out a large amount of humanity in you, compared to how you were before you met me but never enough for you to understand this. It does help though, trust me. And I do know you're dead. I know it. You're dead. -JW

**_Sent_ **   
**_Unable to deliver_ **


	8. 07:50

The sun's just coming up and I don't really have the words to describe it. I'd say beautiful but I've seen you so nothing can really live up to that description any more. That was cheesy, wasn't it? But oh well, you can't really do anything about it so I'll be as cheesy as I like. The news are still going on about you. There's theories floating around on the internet about how you survived, but I know none of them are true. I'd love them to be true, but I know. You're gone, aren't you? -JW

**_Sent_ **   
**_Unable to deliver_ **


End file.
